


Morning at Marlinspike

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leisurely morning at the manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning at Marlinspike

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Josan for the beta!
> 
> Written for halotolerant

 

 

It was a beautiful spring morning in the Belgian countryside. The sun, just recently risen, cast its light on the first flowers of the season. The birds twittered happily in the trees among the fresh new growth of leaves, ruffled brightly by a warm breeze. It was the kind of morning that would bring joy and warmth to the heart of any man.... And totally immune to its charms were the two men lying entwined in the master bedroom of Marlinspike Hall. 

The heavy curtains let in only a trickle of sunlight, but it was enough to illuminate the two figures as they moved together. Sweat glistened on bare skin; soft gasps and whispered endearments broke the stillness of the morning.

Captain Archibald Haddock lay on his back, writhing and trying not to moan too loudly as his young lover drove him slowly mad with hands and tongue. His breath was ragged now and he arched again and again up into Tintin's hot mouth on his cock, back onto Tintin's long fingers up his ass, his favourite way to wake up.

His heart was pounding in his chest. His balls throbbing with the need for release. His ears ringing... ringing...

Blistering barnacles! It was the _telephone_ that was ringing!

Tintin pulled away long enough to murmur, "Nestor will get it," before lowering himself back to his task. Haddock drew in a deep breath, then let it out again in exasperation as the blasted ringing kept going.

Haddock sighed. "It's no use. That thing won't give us a moment's peace until someone answers it."

With a sigh of his own, Tintin pulled away, though with a small, fond smile on his face. "Answer it, then," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You had better not," growled the Captain as he slipped out of the bed and into his robe. Thrusting his feet into his slippers, he stormed to the door, yanked it open, and yelled, "Nestor!"

His only answer was a curious wuff from Snowy, who'd been asleep on a rug in the hall.

Grumbling all the way, Haddock stomped off, only to return shortly thereafter muttering to himself. "I'll give them a wrong number. One of these days, I'm going to torch that blasted butcher shop..." He trailed off at the sight of Tintin on the bed, legs spread, one hand moving slowly up and down his erection.

Haddock shut the door firmly behind him, then pounced.

This time it was Tintin's turn to writhe and moan as the Captain explored every inch of his body. He lingered for a time at Tintin's nipples, which he'd discovered to his delight were extremely sensitive to beard-strokes, then moved lower. He drew Tintin's hard cock into his mouth and was enjoying the taste and texture when the sound of a door opening downstairs made the two men pause.

"Nestor's back," Tintin said breathlessly, and Haddock nodded as well as he could under the circumstances.

He suckled and nibbled and drew Tintin almost to his peak once, twice, then pulled away, enjoying the other's groan. He moved back up Tintin's body and whispered in his ear. "Turn over."

Tintin groaned again, this time in anticipation. He turned quickly to lie on his belly, spreading his legs invitingly. Haddock took a moment to enjoy the sight before reaching for the bottle of lotion that had been secreted away near the bed, and which had been put to good use in the months since he and Tintin had become lovers.

He slathered his fingers liberally with lotion then moved his hand between Tintin's legs, searching, finding, teasing, anointing, and leaving Tintin altogether breathless.

"Please," he begged at last, and the Captain was all too happy to oblige him.

In a swift move he slicked the remaining lotion onto himself and fitted himself up against Tintin's back, positioning himself and driving home with practised ease. Twin groans filled the room as he thrust his hips, sinking deep into Tintin and taking up the rhythm that pleased them both so well.

They had taken too long to get to this point to take their time now. They moved together, thrusting and arching and crying out together, pausing only to ascertain that the crash in the hallway outside was Snowy chasing-or being chased by-the cat, and then they were there, trembling, shaking, coming together, coming apart. 

Haddock dropped a kiss on Tintin's shoulder and pulled away, dropping heavily onto the bed beside his lover. Tintin loosened his grip on his pillow and turned his head to smile sleepily at the Captain. 

A thought struck Haddock. "Did you feel the earth shake?"

"Mmmh," said Tintin. "More so than usual."

Haddock grinned. "I didn't mean _that_ , you young scallywag."

"Now that you mention it..."

"You heard an explosion, too?"

"I believe so. I was a little distracted at the time, though."

They glanced at the window. 

"Should we check it out?" asked Haddock finally.

"I don't think so," said Tintin after a moment's hesitation. "It seemed to come from Professor Calculus' laboratory."

"Right," said Haddock. "Besides, if it's important, Nestor will fetch us."

Tintin nodded, half asleep. Haddock felt himself nodding off, too, when a knock at the door made both men jerk awake.

Leaving his warm bed (and even warmer bed partner) for the second time that morning, the Captain threw on his robe and padded barefoot to the door. "What is it?" he growled.

"A great calamity, I'm afraid, Sir," came Nestor's anxious voice.

With a worried glance at Tintin, Haddock opened the door. "What's that blithering fool Calculus done now?"

Nestor, for all his chagrin, turned his usual blind eye to his master's state of dishabille, not to mention the other occupant of the bedroom. "Oh, no, Sir," he said. "It's not Professor Calculus. It's _this_." He thrust a rumpled envelope into the Captain's hand, picked up and dusted off the vase that Snowy had knocked over earlier, and strode away, mumbling to himself in distress.

Haddock stared after him, then down at the paper in his hand. It appeared to be a telegram. He unfolded it and read the few words, then walked back to the bed and sat down heavily.

"Bad news?" asked Tintin with concern.

"The worst, lad," Haddock said with a shudder. "A great calamity indeed."

"What on earth?"

He handed the telegram to Tintin, who read it with a growing sense of amusement. "Bianca Castafiore's coming for another visit," he said at last.

"For a week," said Haddock glumly. "Knowing her, she'll stay for two."

Tintin patted his hand. "It won't be so bad."

"That's easy for you to say," said Haddock. "It's not you she has her sights set on. And I don't even have a broken leg to use as an excuse this time."

A manic light gleamed in the Captain's eyes as he gazed appraisingly at the window. Tintin laughed and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Oh, no, you don't. You're staying safe and sound here with me."

Haddock snapped his fingers. "That's it! I've... I've strained my back. I need plenty of bed rest. No-- The Plague! I've got the Plague, and..."

"I think the strained back is a bit more plausible," said Tintin with a smile. "Lots of bed rest. And I'll be sure to keep you company, those long afternoons when she's practising her scales."

"Oh, those damned scales," groaned the Captain.

"We won't mind those scales," said Tintin firmly. "We'll be up here practising scales of our own." He reached down into the Captain's robe and wrapped his hand around Haddock's sated cock, rippling his fingers over it rhythmically.

Haddock drew in a sharp breath.

"And when Miss Castafiore is wandering around calling for poor Irma," Tintin continued, breathing the words into Haddock's ear and making the Captain shiver. "You won't be annoyed at all; you'll be too busy coming into my mouth."

Haddock bit back a moan at the thought.

"And when she sings her famous aria..."

"All right," said Haddock. "You've convinced me." He kissed Tintin tenderly, then said, "Hold that thought."

To Tintin's surprise, he left the bed once more and stalked to the door. "Nestor?"

The butler came running. "Yes, Sir? Shall I pack your bags?"

"By no means, Nestor," said Haddock. "Not when we have an honoured guest coming. Send a reply that we'll be glad to have her here."

"As you wish, Sir," said Nestor sceptically, turning away.

"Oh, and Nestor?"

"Sir?"

"See if she can stay for a month." 

 


End file.
